Talk:Kohaku Shio
Some Thoughts First off, I would like to make it clear that most of this is just suggestions on how to improve your character which I hope you will consider however, you do not have to do them. With that out of the way, the first thing I would like to address his your character's personality. While it is decent, it can be even better by adding a Nindō which is their way of being a ninja. Not every shinobi has been revealed to one in canon but I would assume that they do. Another way to strengthen the personality section is to mention the character's relationship with friends, family members and others which you would build on as you use the character in fanfictions and RP's. Moving on to abilities, note that chakra and stamina should always be the first subsection because without chakra, you wouldn't be a shinobi. Other subsections would be Taijutsu which is pretty much martial arts, Kenjutsu wich is sword techniques, Kinjutsu which is forbidden techniques, Bukijutsu which is weapon techniques that would have something like Kenjutsu as a subsection if your character uses many kinds of weapons and several other subsections. The list of different subsections one can have on a character is actually a bit extensive so I'll end the list by adding this link to Narutopedia where the different kinds of technique categories are listed. I also noticed that you didn't add his hometown or home country however, shinobi who are aligned with a village will have that village as their home town and it's country as their home country. You should also know that every shinobi has to have a rank, from genin to Jonin but if your unsure about which rank he should be at this time, then no worries. Finally, shinobi isn't a classification, it's a job and for Kohaku, his classification would be Kenjutsu specialist.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 20:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) : Oh my, I didn't see this until now & I'm really sorry for that! I'd like to add a Nindō soon, relationships, & even more but like most of my characters, he's never actually been used in an RP so I'd have nothing to base his additions on. : "Moving on to abilities," I'll be sure to arrange everything in the preferred listing. Also since you've mentioned his whereabouts, rankings, if you've noticed... he's not actually finished since I had originally made him for the Shio Clan, & later abandoned the idea since I forgot to ask for permission(of which I have now). I'll be sure to finish him, but many thanks for taking the time to help me out. I think you'll like what I'll come out with, but if you don't, feel free to point anything out. If I have any questions, I'll be sure to ask you. : ➸ LUV c: On a lighter note On a lighter note than Bored's commenting, thanks for using my Shio Clan! For infobox uses, you can use the image I have placed to the right of my comment to indicate the clan, and if it's not too much trouble, a little background on how a Shio came to Konoha. But thanks for using my content! Kaitan (talk) 06:15, February 16, 2014 (UTC) : I was originally going to have my character in Shio Clan, but since I forgot to ask for permission, I moved him to Konoha. I'll have him move back since I still want him to be in the clan. I'll be sure to use the image, so thank you! : ➸ LUV c: